


To the Victor

by Elyxer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-14
Updated: 2008-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyxer/pseuds/Elyxer
Summary: This is a PWP where Brian and Justin try to see who comes out on Top.





	To the Victor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  


Brian slowly opened his eyes and tried to stretch, when he realized he could not move his arms. His eyes grew wide as he tugged trying to get his arms free and shouted, "Justin what the fuck?" He felt the bed dip and cool fingers gliding across his exposed back.   
  
"MMMMMMMM,” Justin whispered close to Brian's ear. "I see my little play toy is finally awake."  
  
"Justin, if you know what's good for you, take these fucking handcuffs off now!"  
  
"Now is that any way for a slave to speak to his Master?"  
  
"Fuck you Justin! I don't think this is funny, and I am nobody's fucking slave!"  
  
"Now, now pet, if you continue to be so disrespectful I will be forced to gag you," Justin murmured softly against Brian's ear gently biting and sucking on the lobe.  
  
Brian growled and gave a mighty tug attempting to break free. “Don’t fucking call me pet.”  
  
"For fuck's sake, Brian, stop that before you hurt yourself," Justin scolded as he straddled Brian's back and reached up checking his wrists.  
  
"Fuck!" Brian shouted realizing he couldn't break free.  
  
"Be still, be quiet, and listen closely pet because I'm only going to say this once. There are rules to our little game that you might find important. Rule number one: I am in charge. I am in complete control of your body this weekend and you will obey me without question."   
  
Brian snorted, "Yeah right, Sonny Boy."  
  
Justin continued as if he'd heard nothing, "Rule number two: You will not be allowed to cum unless my cock is buried deep in your sexy ass."  
  
Brian grunted, "Keep dreaming, Justin."  
  
"Rule number three: The only way my cock is going to get buried deep inside your sexy ass is if you beg me to fuck you."  
  
Brian smirked, "On what planet and in what universe will that be happening, Sunshine?"  
  
"And finally, rule number four: You can stop this at any time by simply declaring me the winner of our little bet. If you are prepared to do that and give me my prize, I’ll release you right now. If not, then you must abide by the rules or lose our little bet through forfeit. So my pet, what will it be?"   
  
Brian buried his face in the pillowed and groaned because he'd forgotten all about that fucking bet. He gritted his teeth and replied all too sweetly, "Well Sunshine, I guess you have yourself a slave for the weekend because there is no way in hell I'm admitting defeat."   
  
Justin smiled his most dazzling smile and placed a tender kiss on the back of Brian's neck. "I knew you would see things my way pet." He reached up and quickly unlocked the cuffs and began to gently rub the nasty red gashes. "Fuck Brian, look what you did to yourself."   
  
"Don't worry Sunshine, I've suffered worse."  
  
Justin swallowed hard and refused to allow the tears to fall as he looked at Brian's wrists. He remembered some of the horror stories he'd heard about Brian's childhood and whispered, "I never meant for you to get hurt, Brian."   
  
Brian wrapped his arms around Justin and hugged him tightly, "Fuck, Justin, it's nothing, and they don't even hurt. Hey, I thought we had a bet going here."  
  
Justin took a deep breath and sat up looking into Brian's eyes smiling, "Yeah, we do, so I guess we better get started just as soon as I take care of your wrists." Justin went into the bathroom and got the first aid kit returning to Brian's side. He put on some ointment and quickly bandaged both of Brian's wrists then put the first aid kit away. He looked into Brian's eyes and whispered, "Well pet, this weekend will be a test of your control. The only punishment you will receive will be the denial of pleasure. I will rely on your control to follow my orders because I promise I'll never restrain you again." He picked up each of Brian's hands and gently placed kisses on his bandaged wrists.   
  
Brian swallowed hard and shifted around trying not to show his discomfort at Justin's words and actions. "Okay Sunshine, the ball is in your court."  
  
Justin stretched his naked form across Brian's, and gently placed kisses on Brian's mouth.  
  
Brian closed his eyes and refused to respond to Justin's kisses. After all, there was no way he was going to make things easy on the twink.  
  
Justin moaned softly against Brian's unresponsive mouth, "Please kiss me Brian. I love your kisses so much. There are times when you can make me cum just from kissing me."  
  
Brian felt his cock harden hearing Justin's breathless pleading, and immediately captured Justin's mouth snaking his tongue inside and dueling with Justin's.  
  
Justin moaned loudly into Brian's mouth and sucked his tongue greedily, rubbing his growing erection against Brian's thigh. He was finally forced to break the kiss and placed his forehead against Brian's and whispered, "Thank you pet." He moved off the bed and headed for the toy chest.   
  
Brian took a few breaths and tried to calm his growing erection as he watched a naked Justin cross the bedroom. He closed his eyes and wondered if he'd survive this weekend.  
  
Justin returned to the bed and placed the items he'd selected next to Brian's thigh. He picked up the gates of hell and made quick work of encasing Brian's cock leaning over and dipping his tongue into the little slit, moaning softly at the taste.   
  
Brian bit his lip to keep from moaning at the exquisite sensation of Justin's tongue on his engorged and tortured cock.  
  
Justin crawled on top of Brian and placed gentle nips across his jaw stopping to bite and suck on his ear before whispering, "Please don't hold back Brian. You know how much I love to hear you moan. The sounds you make turn me on so much." Justin smiled and rubbed his cheek against Brian's before raising his head and meeting Brian's eyes, "After all, your mission is to get me to fuck you without having to beg for it, right?"   
  
Brian stared into Justin's clear blue eyes and wondered when he'd created such a monster. His little twink was systematically breaking down every one of his defenses to regain control of the situation. He sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to figure out what game Justin was playing. What kind of Master begs for favors from his slave?   
  
Justin lowered his head and gently sucked on Brian's right nipple moaning as he rubbed his cock against Brian's thigh.  
  
Brian's eyes popped open and he gasped softly at the pleasurable sensations coursing through his body.  
  
Justin lifted his head and once again met Brian's eyes, "Do you know how beautiful you are? I know you hear that all the time, but do you actually know how very beautiful you are inside and out?" Justin let his hands roam over Brian's body as he continued speaking in a soft sexy tone, "Do you have any idea what looking at you does to me?"   
  
Brian swallowed hard again as he saw the love and passion lighting up in Justin's clear, blue eyes. He tried to keep his body still as Justin's words and hands seemed to caress every inch of his skin. His brain seemed to be short circuiting because he didn't think he'd ever been this turned on before in his life. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped his throat as he felt Justin's fingers gently cupping his balls and brushing up the inside of his thighs.   
  
Justin moved off Brian and whispered softly, "Roll over pet."  
  
Brian took a cleansing breath and slowly rolled over keeping his eyes glued to Justin's as long as possible.  
  
Justin crawled back on top of Brian and slowly let his fingers glide down Brian's back. He let his tongue follow the path his fingers made. He parted Brian's cheeks brushing his fingers slowly up and down laying his face against Brian's lower back gasping softly, "God Brian, do you know how this makes me feel? Do you know how privileged I feel just to be able to touch you?"   
  
Brian felt his cock twitch inside its torturous enclosure. His body was responding to every touch, every word, and every movement Justin made. He didn't sign on for this shit. He expected to be spanked, whipped, tickled, pinched, or some other form of physical torture. He could fucking handle that! What the fuck was going on with his body? Every time he felt he had found a little bit of control it was ripped from him by either Justin's words or his touch.   
  
Justin moaned softly as his tongue slowly circled Brian's puckered hole. "Oh God Brian, I have to taste you."   
  
Brian moaned loudly as he felt Justin's tongue push inside, "Fuck!"  
  
Justin lost himself in the heat and taste of Brian. He pushed his tongue in as deeply as possible and swirled it around. He moaned over and over as he fucked Brian with his tongue.  
  
Brian's entire body was tingling with sensation as he pushed himself back against Justin's probing tongue. He knew if his cock wasn't enclosed tightly he'd be cumming. He felt a finger enter him as Justin's tongue continued to plunge in and out. "Oh fuck Sunshine," he moaned loudly.   
  
Justin pushed his finger in deeply and searched for the little bundle of nerves. He rubbed against Brian's prostate as he placed kisses against Brian's inner thigh.  
  
Brian’s body jerked violently as the intense pleasure zapped through him. "FUCK YES!"  
  
Justin slowly pulled his finger out and smiled as he reached for the 8" vibrator he placed on the bed earlier. He quickly lubed the vibrator and gently placed it against Brian's hole. He pushed the vibrator inside making sure to stop and allow Brian time to adjust.   
  
Brian buried his face in the pillow and moaned as he felt first the biting pain then the pleasurable fullness of the vibrator entering him.  
  
"Roll over pet," Justin whispered softly.  
  
Brian swallowed the protest and rolled onto his back looking up into Justin's face.  
  
Justin looked into Brian's eyes and whimpered softly, "I need to cum so badly Brian. Please Brian, I need to feel your mouth on me. I'm so hard Brian. I can't stand it anymore. I need to feel your hands on me. Please Brian, please suck me. Please make me cum."   
  
Brian saw the naked hunger and raw need in Justin's eyes and pushed his boy onto his back. He quickly licked and sucked his way to Justin's hard, leaking cock. He roughly shoved Justin's legs apart and took his entire length into his mouth savagely.   
  
Justin's body arched violently and he screamed as he exploded in Brian's hot greedy mouth. "OH GOD, BRIAN!!"  
  
Brian swallowed rapidly, drinking every sweet drop as he felt Justin's body shake.  
  
Brian raised his head and looked up at his boy enjoying the flush covering Justin's entire body. He loved the way Justin was still moaning softly with his eyes closed. He kissed his way up Justin's body and captured Justin's mouth in a deep kiss sharing the taste.   
  
Justin moaned inside Brian's mouth as he tasted himself on his lover's lips. He broke the kiss and smiled brightly. "Thank you Brian. I needed that so badly. Now roll onto your back pet the fun is just beginning."   
  
Brian groaned and rolled onto his back keeping his eyes locked with Justin's.   
  
Justin smiled and showed Brian the small remote before pushing the button.  
  
Brian's body arched up off the bed as he felt the soft vibrations deep inside. "FUCK!"  
  
  
Justin gently pushed Brian's body flat and straddled his hips, "Does that feel good pet?"  
  
Brian looked up into the clear blue eyes of his tormentor, pushed his tongue firmly into his cheek as he attempted to gain some control over his traitorous body, and grunted, "Is this the best you can do, Sunshine?"  
  
Justin could not stop the huge smile forming on his lips as he let his fingers gently swirl across Brian's chest, "Of course not pet. I haven't even started yet. Didn't I mention that you were my slave for the weekend?"  
  
Brian closed his eyes and gritted his teeth wondering if he'd actually survive the next hour. He was honest enough with himself to admit that this was slowly driving him insane, but he couldn't let Justin win this easily. "Well that's a relief, Sunshine. I wouldn't want you to be disappointed if this was the best you had to offer."  
  
"Now pet you wound me. You should know this isn't all I have to offer. I mean you taught me almost everything I know," Justin winked at Brian and blew him a kiss.  
  
Brian raised an eyebrow refusing to be baited and continued to stare up into Justin's eyes.  
  
Justin lowered his body so his chest was pressed against Brian's and trailed kisses along his neck and shoulders whispering, "You forget I'm on to you. I will spend all weekend teasing you and refusing to allow you to cum. I know you have an iron will pet, but how will you feel two days from now?"  
  
Brian sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit down gently wondering if he'd be alive in two days.  
  
Justin raised his head, trailed his fingertips along Brian's jaw and across his lips, and moaned softly, "Do you remember last weekend pet? Do you remember ordering me to drape my naked body across your lap?"  
  
Brian could not stop the moan that escaped his lips, as he recalled the events from the previous weekend in great detail.  
  
Justin rocked his hips letting his cock slide along Brian's thigh as he continued, "Do you remember how I squirmed against you as you spanked and caressed my red ass?"  
  
Brian pushed his hips upwards and squirmed beneath Justin as flashes of the events being described ran through his mind.  
  
Justin moaned and whimpered, "Do you remember the sounds I made each time your hand landed on my ass?"  
  
Brian gasped as he felt Justin's fingers tracing circles on the inside of his thigh.  
  
"Do you remember how I begged you to fuck me hard and fast? I remember how your cock felt thrusting into my red, hot ass. I remember thinking I'd died and gone to heaven, as I begged you to fuck me harder. I remember chanting, please Brian, oh God, please make me cum."  
  
Brian could not stop his hips from imitating the motions, as his mind replayed the scene in perfect detail. With every thrust of his hips, he felt the vibrator moving inside him and he rolled his head from side to side groaning softly.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I love the feel of you buried deep inside me?"  
  
"Well Sunshine, call this little game off and I'd be happy to give you what you want."  
  
Justin nibbled Brian's ear and whispered, "Don't tempt me pet. I mean I could always put a cock ring on you and order you to fuck me. Do you think you'd enjoy fucking me until I came without being allowed to cum yourself?"  
  
Brian grunted, "Despite what you might think Sunshine, I am not Rage. There is only so much control a man can exhibit."  
  
Justin pouted, "Well, in that case, I guess I'll have to find another fantasy to fulfill our time. Oh I know, how about I get my favorite vibrator, have you rim me for a bit, and then fuck me with the vibrator?"  
  
Brian felt almost close to tears. What kind of evil, sadistic torturer had he turned his Sunshine into? How was he supposed to process everything that was happening? He promised to follow directions, but that was when he thought he understood the game. When had the twink changed the rules to their game? Justin knew what his begging did to him. It was a weakness, he’d admit that, and it seemed like it would be a fatal weakness. The little twat was too fucking smart for his own good.  
  
Justin watched the play of emotions dance through Brian’s eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing to Brian’s control. He walked seductively over to the toy chest and pulled out his blue vibrator, and held it up licking his lips in anticipation. He crawled back on the bed letting his body slide up every inch of Brian’s skin, before nibbling on his ear again and whispering, “I want you to take this vibrator, suck on it and get it nice and wet for me. Then, I want you to use your fingers to get me ready. When I’m begging and pleading with you to fuck me, I want you to slowly push that vibrator into my tight, hot ass, and fuck me with it until I cum.”  
  
Brian swallowed convulsively, trying to keep just an ounce of control as his body responded to each whispered word. He couldn’t even form the words to answer that command, so he simply nodded his head.  
  
Justin handed Brian the vibrator and rolled off his body. He watched as Brian picked it up and slowly ran his tongue around the plastic toy. His breath hitched as he watched Brian slowly push the vibrator between his teeth. When he heard a soft moan escape from Brian, he reached down and slowly started jerking himself to the rhythm of Brian’s moans.  
  
Brian used every trick in his arsenal to arouse his blonde twink. He moaned and sucked making sure the noises could be heard by his tormentor. He noticed Justin’s hand slowly jerking his cock and closed his eyes to block out the erotic sight. He heard Justin’s breathy little moans and bit into the vibrator. He was going to lose what little control he had if that boy kept making those enticing little sounds.  
  
“That’s enough pet. I need you to fuck me now. I want to feel that vibrator buried deep inside me and feel your hot mouth marking my skin.” Justin ran his hands over Brian’s chest, leaned down, and kissed him hungrily. “I want to feel you possess me, Brian. You know how much I love having you control my body. I’m giving myself to you completely. Do anything you like to me. Just remember pet, you can’t cum.”  
  
Brian pulled the vibrator from his lips and groaned. He watched Justin roll onto the bed and lift his ass into the air invitingly. Brian grabbed the lube and squirted it directly into Justin’s hole, smiling in satisfaction as he heard the sharp in drawn breath. He moved his fingers around the puckered flesh a few times before pushing one finger in slowly. He never stopped, even at Justin’s gasp, he kept pushing and pushing until his finger was buried. He plunged his finger in and out a couple of times before adding another finger. He twisted his hand and gave Justin a sharp slap on the ass.  
  
Justin’s hips lifted up into that slap and he panted, “Yesssssssss.”  
  
Brian smiled and smacked the boy’s ass again with a little more pressure. “Do you like that, Sunshine?”  
  
“You know I love that Brian. Please fuck me with the vibrator now. I need you to fuck me so hard. Please Brian I’m losing my mind.”  
  
Brian gave him one more stinging slap and picked up the vibrator. He positioned it at Justin’s dark little hole and gave one hard push.  
  
“Fuck!!!! Yessssss, Brian. Fuck me. Just like that.”  
  
Brian gave another shove and buried the vibrator completely into the dark tunnel. He twisted it around and around a few times before pulling it almost all the way out and plunging it in again.  
  
Justin moaned loudly and shoved his ass back toward the vibrator. He was rubbing his aching cock against the sheets with each forward movement of his hips. He was so turned on he didn’t know how long he’d last. The events of this night were burned into his mind. The sights and sounds of Brian Kinney obeying a little blonde twink were causing his body to react faster than usual.  
  
Brian turned the vibrator on and began fucked Justin’s ass faster. He heard the boy scream and watched as he fucked the mattress. This was turning him on so much he felt like he could cum just from watching.  
  
Justin flung his head back and screamed as his body exploded in pleasure. “Thank you! Oh god, yes, thank you!  
  
Justin rolled away from Brian and removed the vibrator himself. He dropped it on the floor and pushed Brian back onto the bed. He gently removed the vibrator from Brian’s ass and dropped it on the floor too. He removed the gates of hell, and it wound up on the floor with the rest of the toys. He leaned down and kissed Brian passionately and whispered, “Goodnight.”  
  
Brian moaned as he felt the vibrator slide out. He had to bite his lip when Justin removed the cock torture device. He didn’t know whether to feel relieved or worried. He eagerly returned Justin’s kiss running his hands over the boys back. When he heard the whispered “goodnight”, he thought he was hearing things. Then Justin simply rolled over to the far side of the bed, pulled up the covers, and turned off the light.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing, Sunshine?!  
  
“I’m going to sleep pet. I’ve had a long day, and I’m tired.”  
  
“You can’t fucking go to sleep now!”  
  
Justin rolled over and looked into Brian’s eyes. “Well pet, you do have a few choices. You can either concede to me, beg me to fuck you, or let me go to sleep. So, what will it be?”  
  
Brian’s eyes grew wide and he snarled flinging himself back on the mattress. “Fuck!”  
  
“Remember pet, no jerking off. Go take a cold shower or something. I’ll see you in the morning.” Justin rolled back over presenting his back to Brian.  
  
Brian held both his hands together in a choking motion like he wanted to choke the life out of the little twat. Well, at the moment that sounded pretty damn good to him. He tried to think of anything to make his erection go away. Mel and Lindsay fucking like bunnies. That was a disgusting thought. Yes, he just had to keep imagining the lesbian, having lesbian sex and he’d survive this weekend somehow.  
  
Brian finally crawled out of bed at five am, and staggered toward the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He felt like his body had been through some war zone. When was the last time he’d went this long without cumming? He couldn’t remember. Hell, he’d always fucked when he wanted with whomever he wanted. This shit about not having control was getting to him. He shuddered just thinking about what the blonde had in store for him, and wondered if he was going to be able to hold out much longer. The trouble with never being denied anything in the sex department was having a complete lack of tolerance for being denied.  
  
Justin walked up behind a very naked Brian and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. Placing little kisses over his back and shoulders before he whispered, “Good morning pet, how did you sleep?”  
  
“I told you not to call me pet.” Brian growled turning around and yanking the blonde tightly against his body.  
  
Justin ran his fingers over Brian’s chest. “Mmmm, I do recall hearing something to that affect, but the problem here is that I simply don’t care what you want. The point of this experiment is to satisfy what I want, so let’s have something to eat and get back to what I want.”  
  
After a leisurely breakfast where Justin teased and caressed Brian at every opportunity, the pair made their way back to the bedroom. Justin stretched his naked form and grinned at Brian, “I think we need a shower.”  
  
Brian groaned in frustration. The morning shower was a ritual between them. His body was trained to respond sexually to showers with the twink. He couldn’t stop the images of previous showers from flashing through his mind. Just kill me now, he thought as he followed his tormentor into the bathroom. Following him was another mistake because he couldn’t keep his eyes off that bubble butt wiggling in front of him. He groaned again and thought, “Another long torturous day.”  
  
Justin turned on the water and checked to make sure the temperature was just right. He climbed in and let the hot water cascade over his body before turning and looking at Brian. “Come on pet, I want you to wash my back for me.”  
  
Brian was already so hard that he figured the least touch would set him off. He grabbed his expensive body wash and slowly began to rub his hands across Justin’s chest. He used sure strokes guiding his hand down over the boy’s stomach and between his legs. His fingers surrounded Justin’s erection and began a slow jerking motion. He looked into those blue eyes and watched the passion ignite. It was exhilarating to see that he still had some control. Well, at least until he heard that sexy voice commanding, “Suck me off.”  
  
Brian made sure the soap was washed away before kneeling between the blonde’s slightly spread legs. His tongue wiggled across the head testing to make sure there was no soapy flavor. He dipped his head and started at the base of the boy’s cock licking a path to the tip, almost lick you would lick an ice cream cone.  
  
Justin ran his fingers through Brian’s hair moaning. Damn, Brian gave great head. Justin leaned his head back against the glass and enjoyed the hot mouth that was playing havoc with all his senses. He thrust his hips forward just a bit loving the way Brian’s tongue moved back and forth with each stroke. His legs started to tremble and felt that tingle that let him know he wasn’t going to last much longer. When he felt his cock slip into Brian’s throat, he knew it was the beginning of the end. He gripped Brian’s hair tighter and moaned loudly as he felt Brian’s throat squeezing tighter and tighter. “Oh, fuck!”  
  
Brian swallowed hard and fast listening to the sounds Justin was making and wishing he could cum with the boy. He stood up and smashed his mouth down, shoving his tongue into the blonde’s mouth aggressively. His tongue dueled with Justin’s. The way this little twink responded to him was the greatest aphrodisiac known to man. He was at the end of his rope and growled, “Bedroom now.”  
  
Justin exited the shower and went into the bedroom quickly stripping the bed and putting on new sheets. He knew that Brian was almost at the breaking point and began to wonder what he should do about that. He knew Brian well enough to know that he wouldn’t concede the bet. Brian always kept his promises, and he hated losing. Justin was concerned about what this would do to Brian’s psyche. There was only one way to make sure that Brian would come out on top.  
  
Brian had made up his mind. He couldn’t take anymore of this physical and mental torture. He wasn’t about to give in and let the boy win the bet, so he’d have to suck it up, literally, and ask to be fucked. Damn, that grated on his nerves to give the twink that much power, but it was either that or lose the bet.  
  
As soon as Brian entered the bedroom Justin was on him rubbing his body against the taller frame. “Brian, I can’t take it anymore. I just wanted to fuck you so badly, but I can’t take this anymore. Please fuck me. Screw the bet. I don’t care about the bet. I just really, really need you inside me now.”  
  
Brian grabbed the boy’s neck and brought their lips together in a punishing kiss. He broke the kiss and shoved Justin back on the bed watching him bounce a few times. After all this torture, he knew his body wouldn’t last anytime at all and Justin had just shot a load in the bathroom. “Play with yourself. I want to watch you jerk off.”  
  
Justin licked his palm and wrapped his still damp fingers around his erection and began to slowly pump his hand up and down. He never took his eyes off Brian’s and moaned his pleasure out loud.  
  
Brian grabbed the necessary equipment from the night stand and crawled onto the bed. He ran his hands over Justin’s thighs watching the excitement escalate in the boy’s eyes. “Roll over.”  
  
Justin rolled over and lifted his hips into the air eagerly. He looked back over his shoulder watching Brian’s every move and gasped, “Hurry, please hurry. I need you so badly.”  
  
Brian lubed a finger and gently pushed inside that hot tunnel he knew so well. He thrust a few times and added another finger.  
  
Justin grunted at the intrusion then rocked his hips back forcing the finger to go deeper. When he felt the burn of the second finger he lost it. “Fuck me now, Brian. Please. I’m ready.”  
  
Brian rolled the condom on, positioned himself, and shoved forward. He stopped when he heard the sharp hissing sound escape from Justin’s lips. As soon as he felt the blonde rock backward, he lunged forward. Stars exploded behind his eyes at the intense feelings of being buried inside that hot haven. He took a couple of breaths trying to calm himself before he lost all control. When he realized that Justin was still jerking himself off, he pulled back and thrust forward again. He gripped the boy’s hips and began slamming into him harder and harder. He felt the flood building, slung his head back, and growled as he filled the condom. He felt the walls surrounding his cock constricting and squeezing in spasms and knew the twink had cum as well.  
  
Justin was shaking and moaning as he felt Brian pull out. He groaned at the empty feeling gasping trying to catch his breath. He felt the bed shift as Brian moved up beside him, but he didn’t have the energy to move himself.  
  
Brian gathered Justin into his arms and pulled the cover up over their bodies. He still felt the tremors running through his body at the intense orgasm. Justin was shaking in his arms and he placed a tender kiss on the blonde’s temple. Hell, he figured anything that good deserved some sort of reward, so he nibbled on Justin’s ear and whispered, “How about we rest for a bit, and you return the favor.”


End file.
